


The Art of Friendship: How To Navigate a Ship Full of Smart Idiots

by Ms_EmilyJordan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, M/M, Multi, Music, Shenanigans, fluff with plot, no real work gets done ever, smart idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_EmilyJordan/pseuds/Ms_EmilyJordan
Summary: Discovery's newest crew member, Mila, is adjusting to life on a new starship. How Starfleet hasn't caught wind of their shenanigans? She will never know.------------------------------------This story is being edited and rewritten as I progress. I'm currently relearning how to write a full story and this is my space to practice. Feedback is welcome!
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Jett Reno/ Tracy Pollard, Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Disco Let's Go!

Mila was not the youngest Ensign to ever board the Discovery. She was, however, one of the most experienced. The war had taken its toll on everyone and propelled some into positions they would have had to wait for until after their academy training was completed. Shortly after the armistice with the Klingons, she was transferred from the Avalon to the Discovery. The change from a war ship to a science vessel had been exciting. Instead of constantly working on torpedo bay infrastructure, armory improvements and shield expansions, she'd get to work on projects of actual substance. 

The transfer, and subsequent promotion from cadet to ensign, meant that she'd get to work among scientists again. As an engineer, Mila loved to work with scientists. Whatever crazy new thing they'd discovered would give her the opportunity to design and build the equipment that would allow them to interact with their project. And from what she could tell, Discovery has crazy science in spades. 

When she stepped into engineering for the first time and saw the spore drive her brain exploded. What an absolute gem. The prefect example of the symbiosis between engineering and science, and probably the coolest thing she'd ever seen. Now, however, she was starting to understand how Discovery was able to get up and jumping so fast during the war. And it wasn't because of Commander Stamets. 

She liked the guy! But he didn't seem to have the understanding necessary to design all the crucial equipment by himself. His wheelhouse is more of the "let's mix two branches of science and see if it lets us skip across the galaxy" kind. The same goes for Commander Reno, but in reverse. She'd almost sounded relieved when they'd met. "Now someone else can deal with Blondie's fungi."

How could two departments create something so awesome and not know virtually anything about the other half of their brain baby? 'It's a miracle they figured anything out at all' she'd thought. But that was before she'd met the link. 

Discos bridge between the two departments was a little older than Mila herself, had several nervous ticks and was very quiet...at first. That changed shortly after introductions were made. While being filled in on the science side of the spore drive, Mila learned everything she needed to know about Ensign Sylvia Tilly. She was smart as a whip, adaptable to change, and her hair was the physical embodiment of her train of thought and resulting emotions. Mila's briefing was quite possibly the quickest she'd ever had. Tilly talked about as fast as the ship jumped. As a theoretical engineer, Tilly had the knowledge to reconcile and expand both sides of the spore project. 

Since her arrival, Mila had seen more than one almost catastrophic smack down of epic proportions between Stamets and Reno. All of which had been wrangled in by Tilly. Within five minutes the previously thought derailed project of the day was back on track. 'How is that even possible? They were literally just at each other's throats,' she thought. 'It's probably 'cause she's is a ray of sunshine and it's hard to stay mad with her around. Plus the problem solving skills help. And being a cute redhead doesn't hurt either.'

Mila found that once Tilly set out to become your friend there was no force in the cosmos strong enough to stop it. Not that she'd want to, of corse. She liked Tilly. Brainstorming sessions were hella productive, lunches were full of laughs, and, as the crew saw Tilly warming up to Mila, everyone else did too. Lunches turned into movie nights. Movie nights brought proposals of laser tag in the holodeck, which prompted a sledding competition, that may or may not have gotten out of hand. Depending on who you ask. 

But there was someone on board that Mila wasn't quite sure about. Not because she didn't like her, but because she couldn't figure out if Commander Burnham had a problem with her or not. When Mila asked if she wanted to join in the activities, Burnham would politely decline and walk away. 'She is a Vulcan, though how is still not entirely clear, maybe she just doesn't like fun.' But that couldn't be the case because Tilly had told her that Michael likes watching movies and competing with the crew. 

After a few weeks on Discovery, Mila noticed that Burnham was starting to show up at lunches. Which was great because hello! Friends! But it also made things kinda...'weird. Weirder? Is that even possible?' Tilly and Mila were usually able to play conversational ping pong, no matter who was around. But with Burnham's short answers and stony Vulcanic silences, Mila couldn't get a read on her. Of corse, Tilly wasn't phased and continued on like there wasn't a stone wall sitting right next to her. They were roommates after all. 'You can't live with someone and not talk to them that's absurd!'

As time continued, Burnham's random lunch cameos turned into stops by engineering. Before her shift, after her shift and, on occasion, during her shift. Mila was sure that if there were ever more shifts invented Burnham would stop by then too. During these trips of hers, Mila would catch Burnham watching her from the corner of her eye. Which in turn caused Burnham to turn away quickly and refocus on whatever console she had been pretending to look at. It was weird. 

"Has she always been that...present?" she asked Tilly, noticing that the Burnham drive byes were becoming more frequent.  
"Michael's always been interested in the spore stuff! She's been really helpful too! She's the one that figured out the drive needed a brain and not a computer."  
"But we don't have any projects running right now." replied Mila, slowly. Not looking up from her PADD.  
"So?"  
"I don't know it- it just feels weird. Like she's checking up on me or something. Which is even weirder because I'm not in her department." 

"Michael isn't checking up on you!" Tilly responded, not even trying to hide the laugh in her voice. "She's just seeing if there have been any developments in our research!"  
Mila frowned slightly, "Wouldn't that be in the reports y'all send her?"  
Tilly swapped their PADDs and continued working. "Michael has been known to be quite hands on in all things science. She's the 'take charge and throw yourself into it' type. I wouldn't worry about-"  
"Yes you would," Mila pointed out quickly, "If there was even a remote chance of a superior officer having a problem with you, you'd freak."  
Tilly straightened quickly and looked Mila dead in the eye "I feel seen and called out," then she giggled again "but, you have a point. If it's bothering you why don't you just go talk to her?"  
"Oh yea that'll work. 'Hey commander, can you stop treating engineering like the Wild West and scaring the crap outta subordinates' - I'm glad you find this amusing." 

Tilly was doubled over her console laughing.  
"Michael- would never- wear- a cowboy hat!" She laughed between breaths.  
"Not even the level I'm worried about. That would require a mental health check for her. Where even is your brain right now?"  
Once she was able to breathe Tilly said "Look she may seem like a fierce, stone cold, intimidating, badass- which she is. But she's also very compassionate and a great listener. Just try talking to her. If there is a problem, she won't lie to you-"  
"Great."  
"-and then you'll know and be able to handle it from there. But my guess is that you're just nervous cause you two don't talk- wait have you ever talked?"  
"She talks?" 

Tilly rolls her eyes and continues, "It just takes her a hot minute. Take it from me, if Michael Burnham doesn't want to talk, she'd tell you. Most of the time it's just because she doesn't know how."  
"To talk?"  
"To make friends. At least she doesn't outside of a life or death, save the galaxy type of scenario." 

"So" replied Mila slowly, brain already drawing up scenes in which this talk could take place, "I should plan a shuttle mission, with just her and I, that will indeed go horribly wrong and then we only have each other to depend on and we bond and only after we bond can we fix the shuttle and save ourselves and the mission!" She jumped up, "Instant friends!"

Reno climbs out of a Jeffries tube she'd been working in most of the morning, with her toolbox strapped to her belt, saying, "Only after you actually try talking to her first."  
"Uugh fine. Talk and then shuttle-"  
"Please don't." Tilly jumps in quickly.

Reno cocks her head towards Mila, "I don't know, the kid might have a point. A sabotaged shuttle might be better than a talk."  
"Wait, I thought I was 'The Kid'!" Tilly said with a slight pout.  
"Nope. You've been upgraded to Curly. Besides, you're not exactly a kid." Reno said (with a smile that no one would ever dare admit they saw).  
"So it's a go on the mission?"  
"NO!" Tilly yelled over Reno's "yep." 

"Look," Tilly said quickly, putting her hands on Mila's shoulders, "ask her to have lunch with you. Talk to her and then everything'll be fine but please, for the love of all things sentient, no explosions or mishaps or anything going haywire!"  
Mila took a breath. "Okay."  
"Just lunch."  
" Intimidating lunch."  
Tilly smiled, "That's the spirit."

At that moment, Burnham entered engineering. 'Great now my brain only sees cowboy Burnham' Mila thought. Burnham's eyes went from Tilly to Mila and back, spotting Tilly's hands on Mila's shoulders. Then she quickly shifted her sight to Reno and started walking down the steps, "I'm looking for Commander Stamets. Is he-"  
"Blondie's on the farm. Enter at your own risk." She replied walking off. 

Tilly started towards the stairs, "I'm glad you're here! We were just talking about you and Mila has something to ask you." She said cheerfully as she turned to give Mila the floor.  
Burnham's only response was a sharply raised eyebrow. 'I guess that means go?'

"I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me, Commander?"  
Tilly looked between Mila and Burnham expectantly. After a moment Burnham replied, " Of corse, Ensign Werum. I have something to discuss with Commander Stamets, but we may have lunch afterwards."  
'Aaaaaand there she goes.' Burnham crossed the engineering floor and entered the Spore Chamber to find Stamets.

"Well that was quick. She said yes. Do you think that happened too quickly?"  
"Of corse she said yes. She probably thinks it's for a meeting or something now though since you called her Commander. That's not how you ask a friend to lunch!" Tilly said half giggling half exasperated.  
"But were not friends! That's the whole point!"  
"Then that's not how you ask a prospective friend to lunch." 

Reno emerges from wherever she'd walked off to, minus her tool box, and headed for the stairs.  
"Lunch? I'm in. Let's go."  
"That all she heard." Mila muttered, and then notices Tilly packing up."Wait, you're ditching me? This was your idea!"  
Tilly puts away her PADD and heads for the door with Reno, "You stay and wait for her. Have lunch with just the two of you and we will be in the mess if your worst case scenarios come true. Which they won't because it's Michael, not an angry Targ!" As the door slid shut behind Tilly, Mila hoped Burnham would hurry up so they could get to a place with more witnesses.

"We should hurry and get good seats." Reno said once the door to engineering had shut behind Tilly.  
"Do Not Feed The Hype! It's lunch not a sparring match." Tilly replied as they continued down the hall.  
"But you gotta admit it's weird they haven't talked. 'Specially with how much the two of you seem to hang. The kids been here- what? Eight? Nine weeks?"  
"Michael's just warming up to Mila and we have really gotta talk about the nicknames."  
"You can't have 'The Kid' back. It's been reassigned."  
"What about anything not Curly? What about...Red?! Oh! Then we can be Blondie, Red and Reno!!"  
"You starting a band?"  
"If it gets the name changed then yes."  
Reno chuckled as they entered the turbo lift, "How about you can be Red if I don't have to be in a band."  
"Deal!"

After a pause Reno continues, "Didn't take her this long to 'warm up' to anyone else."  
"That's not true."  
"Name one crew member that she didn't talk to at least once after 4 weeks of them being aboard."  
"Uh- ...Linus!"  
"Doesn't count. His translator was wonky for a while.  
"Nhan!"  
"Nope. Away mission. Her first day. Rescued me, remember?"  
"Aha! Doesn't count: life or death scenario. She was required to talk to her." said Tilly, triumphant.  
"Touché. But they get along great now so that's zip to two, with me in the lead." 

As they stepped off the turbo lift Tilly was still wracking her brain. 'I would have noticed Michael giving someone the cold shoulder, right? At this point ,outside of Amanda, I am pretty much basically THE Michael Burnham expert!'

Reno continued just before they reached the mess hall, "All I'm sayin' is I've seen Mike go out of her way to be sociable at least once with every new crew member. Which makes it odd that the kid's been here and hasn't had a normal conversation with the woman. I get why the kids weirded out." 

After entering the mess and getting a tray of food, Tilly spots Owo, Bryce, and Detmer. She gently tugs Reno in their direction, knowing that all she could do now was wait and hope that none of Mila's BrainScenarios would come true.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice breakers, snooping, and a mini debate team session thwarted by a power move.

It took 20 minutes for Burnham to re-emerge from the spore chamber with Stamets following close behind. 

"We can speed up the process with the mini-EMPDarts that Tilly made, but it's still going to take at least a week for them to mature before we can start experimenting with this new batch." 

"That plan sounds feasible, Commander. Anything else I should be aware of?"  
"Not a thing." He responded, already walking towards his desk to run simulations. 

When Burnham turned towards the stairs she saw Mila standing at a blank station. She silently nodded, walked up the steps and out the door. Mila caught up with her in the hall. Keeping pace with Burnham was easy. Like walking to ticking clock hands. 'How does she even walk like clockwork? Does she practice walking in her quarters to make sure her timing is right??' 

When they approached the turbo lift she decided she needed to talk first. Whoever talks first steers the conversation, right? 

"So Co- Michael, Tilly tells me that you like movies..?"  
"Did she?" It wasn't a question. Like that was some super Burnham secret no one was supposed to know. 'Or maybe I'm just not supposed to know.'  
"She did." There was no response so Mila decided to keep going, "If that's true then maybe we could have a movie night some ti-"  
The lift doors opened and Burnham exited swiftly, heading straight to the mess. 

Again, Mila caught up and continued. "You could pick the movie if you want. Tilly usually picks out our movies and they're great but I'm pretty sure I have Men In Tights memorized at this point." 

They entered the mess and Mila could see Tilly, Reno, and The Gang sitting at a table in the back near the windows. The mess wasn't crowded, just enough crewmen to make it feel not empty. She followed Burnham to the replicators. "Although, we could watch it if you wanted to! I'm not picky."

They both ordered their trays and sat at the table that Burnham selected. It was close to the door and none of the surrounding tables were occupied. She still hasn't responded to anything Mila's been saying. 'Maybe try changing the topic..?'

"So C- Michael, I heard you were raised on Vulcan-" Burnham stopped chewing 'Shit, again with the eyebrow!' ", i-is that where you first," 'what does she like?!?' "became interested in... xenoanthropology?" 

Burnham returned her attention to her food and slowly responded, "Yes."  
'Okay better.' " What got you interested?"

There was a pause and Mila thought she was about to have to start a whole new one sided conversation when, "I had a pet growing up that was often lead into trouble or hurt. I liked learning ways to help her heal and recover." 

A pet. Burnham haD A PET! 'Im in!'  
"What was her name?"  
"I'Chaya."  
"That's a pretty name. Why was she always in trouble? If I may ask."  
Burnham straightened a bit, "My brothers never knew when to quit." 

Burnham had a pet and multiple brothers! Fantastic! Mila didn't have a pet, but she has a brother. 'Round two, ding!'  
"I get that. What is it with brothers anyway? My brother never knew when to quit either. One time he and one of my sisters teamed up and tried to convince Mom that the shuttle had been updated and could fly by voice command alone! Like how gullible did they think she was?" She said with a chuckle.  
"Apparently very."  
"Well it only worked for all of 30 seconds, and they still thought it was the funniest thing."  
"So your siblings were right."  
"Eh, only a little." 

Mila noticed that a fraction of the tension Burnham had been carrying had left her posture. Which was good, but she seemed to be more responsive talking about animals.

"So what kind of animal was I'Chaya?"  
"She was a Sehalt."  
"Awe! Fluffy!"  
"I suppose."  
"Sehalts are so cute! I hear they eat a ton!"  
"Oh, they do." She paused to take a drink before she continued. 'Progress!'  
"When she was little she used to sit on the replication pad when she wanted to be fed."  
"How often was that."  
"Every 10 minutes."  
Mila full on laughed at that, "Sounds like me!"  
Burnham raised her eyebrow again at this. 'Seriously does that not get tiring?'  
"You eat every ten minutes."  
"Well, i mean- no, but-"

As their conversation continued, across the room they were being watched. Well more like studied really.  
"It's so weird." Owo was saying, "It's like that first time we all snooped on Michael's first lunch with Tilly."  
"Mad deja vu." Rhys agreed.  
"Hey! You guys snooped on us!?"  
"Yes," said Bryce, "and the first rule of snooping is volume control." 

As soon as Reno has sat down she filled them in on the situation. So, naturally, they had been watching the exchange between Michael and Mila with interest. Keyla especially. She had been watching Michael intently since she had entered the mess hall. 

As the person at the table who'd known Michael the longest, Keyla had watched her rise, fall and recovery. She'd seen her struggle and fight to become the person she is now. And she'd be lying if she said she hadn't seen a shift in Michael a few weeks ago. But until 30 minutes ago, she hadn't been able to pinpoint why the shift had happened. She smirked and tuned back into the conversation at her table.

"I'm serious Tilly you did the same thing!"  
"Did not!"  
"What didn't Tilly do?" Keyla chimed in, completely lost.  
"Remember! The first time they had lunch, Tilly talked Michael into submission,"  
"Didn't!"  
Owo pretended to not hear her objections, "and she's now advised Mila to do the exact same thing." 

"In Tilly's defense," she began "sometimes Michael doesn't know what's good for her and needs someone to talk her into talking. Imagine if Tilly hadn't pushed? Where would Michael be?"

Rhys held up his hands and started counting the fingers on his right, "Oh, point one for KD! Owo, your rebuttal?" 

Owo turned to her girlfriend. "I see your point. But what if Michael just genuinely doesn't want to talk? She's a very private person. Are we all just supposed to make her talk when she clearly doesn't want to?" Rhys raises a finger on his left hand. 

"Michael is a big girl and can tell us when she does and doesn't want to talk. We are combatting her bad habit of bottling up feelings, not trying to read her mind." Another finger goes up on Rhys' right hand. 

"To that point," Tilly adds, "She has gotten a lot better about venting. Sometimes she needs to think things through, but when it truly matters she'll talk. I mean we don't have 'come to jesus' talks about her feelings once a week anymore so that's gotta count for something." 

Reno leans across the table and raises another finger on Rhys' right hand. 

"And that's great," Owo says, "I'm just concerned that forcing Michael to make new friends when she might not want to isn't the best solution. She has spent the last year and a half building trust in us. We are still somewhat new to her-" Tilly was about to object "with the exception of Tilly, Keyla and Saru. The idea of people truly having your back and being there for each other is slowly sinking in for her. Mila has only been here, what eight weeks?"

"Nine." Reno replied

"Nine, okay. Should we really be adding this new element to Michael's emotional progression? Especially with her being as resistant as she has been the last couple of weeks?" Rhys raised a finger on his left hand. 

"You can never have too many people watching your back. Michael knows that," Keyla paused for a moment, thinking, "and I also don't believe that Mila being a new addition seeking friendship is her concern." 

Rhys puts his hands flat on the table. "Wait pause, you've been debating having not shared all of the facts!?"  
"Power move." Bryce added, picking the boba bubbles out of his finished tea. 

"What else would Michael be worried about?" Tilly asks, no longer interested in the mini debate team session taking place. 

"What isn't she worried about?" Reno said, which got a "Truuue" from the guys. 

Keyla leaned back in her chair, smirk returning full force. "I'll give you all three guesses." 

"Wait, Time out!" said Tilly, quickly "Are we all operating under the assumption that whatever's wrong has nothing to do with Mila?" 

Bryce puts a hand on her shoulder, " Wait what conversation were you in?"  
Owo looked around the table, "I think we all agree that whatever it is has to do with her." 

Tilly rubs her temples in calming circles, "I told Mila that she was being paranoid and that whatever Michael's reason was for being cold wasn't because of her." 

Keyla winced "oh-"  
Reno cut in, "Talk to KD before you make that promise again, Red. She apparently has all the facts. Now spill, some of us have panel rewiring." 

Bryce leaned into Rhys whispering "I thought it was Curly now? When did that happen?" "So inconsistent." 

"You all still have your guesses." Keyla reminded.   
"Oh, Mila is a deactivated Klingon Spy!" Bryce shout whispered. Michael was in the room after all.   
"Not funny, and no."   
Rhys took a turn. "Mila is the red angel!" Which got Reno confused,"The what now?"   
Tilly turned on the guys, "If one of you jumps in with more confidential bridge information prepare to throw hands." 

"Obviously no. You're not even trying." Keyla rolled her eyes,"One more. Think hard. What would cause Michael to become territorial?"  
"She's being territorial?"  
"Yep. Mike's been down to engineering every day for the last three weeks."  
"Power move."  
"Shut up, Bryce."

And then it clicked. Well it did for Owo. She knew the one thing, the one bond, she'd get territorial over if she thought it was threatened. She looked at Keyla with wide eyes, then quickly looked at Tilly and back. Keyla nodded. 

Having seen this go down Rhys said,"I'm so lost dude." "Ssh. Play it cool. One of them will say it." "But the suspense-" "I know, man." 

"Wait.." Tilly had seen the interaction as well,"what just happened? I missed something-"

"Wait don't tell her here" Owo interrupts,"she'll interrupt their conversation! Which, if anyone has cared to notice, is actually going pretty well considering." 

"Thank god you two got it. I thought for a second you all were morons. Well I'm off." As Reno left the mess, Keyla grabbed Tilly's arm "Come with us, Syl. We've got 10 minutes to explain before the next shift." 

Rhys looked over at Bryce and glared.  
"They didn't say it."  
"Not my fault Tilly's got pipes!"


	3. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has questions.  
> Mila is oblivious.

Mila was slowly making headway with Michael during their lunch when she saw the Bridge Squad and Reno all leave the mess he- hall. The mess hall. This wasn't mess hell, no matter how much trying to get Michael to talk felt like pulling teeth. 

She'd found some 'safe' topics; pets, animals, work, work projects, astronomy. She'd also, somehow, managed to dodge the unsafe ones; Vulcan Science Academy, her family, or any other real aspect of her old life in Starfleet. She thought it was going pretty well considering the fact that Michael hadn't said more than five or six words to her prior to this impromptu lunch. 

She was on a roll, talking about the differences between solar systems that formed in the Alpha versus Beta quadrants, when Michael looked up slightly and saw that their friends had left the mess. Mila felt a shift in the mood. She'd seen Burnham stony-silent, but this seemed more like she was trying to figure out what to say. ' Maybe Tilly was right? Did this thing work?'

Michael stood up and collected her tray. "We should get back to work." She walked to the matter reclamation unit, disposed of her tray and walked out the door. 'She is always on the move!' Mila followed Michael's lead down the hall and into the turbo lift. 

They were almost back to engineering when Michael started talking again, which threw Mila for a loop in more ways than one. 

"What are your intentions here, Ensign?"   
"My intentions?...like on the ship? Or just life in general?"  
"On the ship."   
"Right now I intend to go back to my station and finish running simulations."  
"With Tilly?"

Mila looked at her slightly as they continued walking. She didn't know Michael very well, or at all really, but that was a weird thing to ask. Especially since Michael knows the crew schedule better than anyone. 'Except maybe Commander Saru.'

"No..- not with Tilly. She's doing CTP stuff for the rest of the day."  
"That is not what I meant,"  
"Then wha-"  
"I meant, what are your intentions with Tilly." 

Now she was confused. "I have intentions with Tilly?"   
"Considering the amount of time you work together, factoring in the amount of personal time you spend with each other, and how often she speaks of you it has become quite apparent that-"   
"Yea but that's just- like friendship building stuff. I'm not trying to derail her or anything." 

That made Michael pause, "Derail her?"   
"Yeah, like- I know most Ensigns would see her as a threat, and let's be honest she really is with that brain, but she's been nothing but nice and like Super helpful. Which makes her not a threat." 

When Michael kept quiet she continued,"This isn't the academy. We aren't having to compete for positions on starships or the best research postings. Been there and will never be again, hopefully. Now we can actually learn without worrying about scores or rankings or who flys bette- actually no that is important cause it's flying a freaking metal object through space, but you get my point." 

In that moment Michael realized two things at the exact same time: First, that Mila had no idea where Michael was intending to lead her line of questioning. She hadn't thought that Mila was trying to 'derail' Tilly's projects. She thought she was going to derail something else that is much more important to Michael. Something that Michael was hesitant to talk to even Tilly about. 

The second, and most important at the moment, was that Mila is trying to make it clear that she's not a threat to anyone, including Michael. That her only real interest aboard Discovery was the work that they were collectively accomplishing. 

"So," Michael began, "you have..no intentions with Tilly?"  
"Not really. No derailing."   
"Just friendship."  
"Hopefully a long and prosperous one!" Mila replied, trying to bring Michael out of interrogation mode. 

As they approached the entrance to engineering Mila stopped walking and looked at Michael carefully, "A friendship with you too. If that's something you're interested in? Although I totally get now why you were wired at first."  
"Weird?"  
"With me. Oh! I was right!"  
"About?"   
"Tilly said you weren't stalking me and not to worry about it, but I was right! You thought I was trying to sabotage her though, so I get it." 

Michael hadn't thought Tilly had noticed. But if Mila had said something to her..,"You talked to Tilly about this?"   
"Full disclosure, she's your best friend so of corse I asked her. Plus you were making it clear I couldn't go to you directly, but that's been fixed. Wait, did we- has that been fixed?" 

Michael actively softened her expression towards the ensign, "Yes Mila, that has been resolved. However, looking back I think you did most of the work. For that I apologize." 

Mila waves off the apology and heads into engineering, "Eh, no worries. I expect to see you at movie nights now!" With that the doors close behind her leaving Michael to process the new information.

As she headed to the bridge she mentally took stock of the afternoon. She found herself both relieved and worried. While her suspicions about Mila were thankfully no longer present, this afternoon's events had propelled another obstacle into her path. Mila had spoken with Tilly. In dealing with one situation it had lead to another. Michael wasn't sure she was ready to deal with it just yet. 

Little did she know that, across the ship and four decks up, Tilly was having a conversation that was rapidly causing her to develop suspicions of her own.


	4. Math Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding X.  
> Tilly doesn't sport ball.  
> It's Tuesday.

"Wait-Why is this a super secret quarters conversation?" When Tilly entered their quarters, Keyla and Owo immediately pulled her to the couch. Owo sat down next to Tilly. Keyla opted for the floor directly in front of them, 'Can't have her bolting out of this.' 

Tilly continued with all of the questions she had asked on repeat since they left the mess hall, "What was that Look? And why couldn't you tell me in there and how does Reno know before I do and-"  
Owo decided to cut her off there, "In our defense we didn't know Reno knew."  
"But it's not surprising" Keyla took a pillow off of the couch and propped up her out stretched legs. 

"What isn't surpri-"  
"Listen." Owo said in her commanding voice that she knew Tilly would obey. It worked. Instantly Tilly stopped talking, giving them her full attention. Keyla sat a little straighter as well.

"Do you remember Key's clue?"  
"About Michael being territorial- which I still don't-"  
Keyla placed her hand on Tilly's knee "Sssh. I think she remembers, Jo." 

"Reno said that Michael has been down in engineering ever day for the past three weeks. Correct?"  
"Yes bu-"  
"And" Owo pushed through Tilly's statement," what would cause Michael to be down there that often?"  
"The spore harvesting project. Which is what I've been-"  
"How much work is Michael doing when she's there?"  
"What?"

"How much time is Michael actually spending at a work station versus the amount of time she spends observing?"  
"I- is that a math question?"  
Keyla rolled her eyes, "Yes, hun. Now use subtraction to find X."  
"Just because she's observing doesn't me-"  
"We know it doesn't mean she's not allowed to spend time down there." Owo tried again, "So, she spends more time observing. Fine. How much new information is coming in. Are the new spores even ready?"

"They won't be ready for three more days and Commander Stamets doesn't want us experimenting with them 'till a week after that so-"  
"No new information coming in. So Michael's increased presence-"  
"Okay," Tilly sighed, " that may be a little odd but that doesn't mean it's because of Mila."

"Oh doesn't it though, young one." Keyla replied while readjusting to lay down," This is a two step equation. You've successfully figured out that the first part makes no sense."  
Owo added, "Therefore, it can't be true."  
"I don't think you guys know how math works."

Ignoring that, Keyla continued,"SO you need to solve the other side of the equation."  
"Which brings us back to territory. What would Michael be territorial about?"

Tilly genuinely couldn't think of anything. Michael wasn't competing with Saru anymore, 'Which is super wonderful because neither of them needed that. None of her projects have been reassigned. Ambassador Sarak hasn't been here for weeks so there's that. She could be territorial over her brother but we haven't even found him yet so he's not here, and that doesn't even make any sense why would that drive her to engineering? FOCUS. No one is in danger, knock on wood, so she has no one to be protective of- wait that's wrong 'cause Spock is so that's a no. But again that doesn't explain engineering. She's really only ever been territorial with Ash and thankfully that's over, they both deserve better- Oh!-' 

"That's it!" 

Keyla and Owo jumped. While Tilly was stuck in her inner monologue, she had become very still and quiet, virtually blocking out any and all of her senses. They had gotten distracted. "She's doing that face again." Keyla whispered. "Shh, it's adorable." "Computer, capture holoimage."

"What's what?" 'Come on Tilly you've got this!' Keyla cheered in her head. 

"For a second I thought that maybe Michael was in a relationship again-" Keyla and Owo's faces lit up, "but then that also doesn't make any sense because I mean come on she would've told Me and plus there's literally no one down there that she'd be interested in." 

"A swing and a miss."  
"Foul ball."  
"Wh- what- Is that a sport? No sports go back to math!" 

Keyla turned her attention to Owo, "Maybe she's too close to this?"  
"Could be."  
"Too close to what?"  
"I mean she can figure out the exponent but she can't find the variable?"

That set Tilly back a few steps, " Wait you think Michael's in a relationship again?"  
Keyla looked back to her, "No, but you're in the right ball park."  
"No more sport ball!"

"Okay Tilly" Owo reigned in the conversation," who makes up the theoretical science team in engineering during your shift?"  
"Commander Stamets, Commander Reno, Nilsson and Mila."  
"And..?"  
"Well I mean me duh but that was a given since we're talking about my shift and not the other two."  
"Out of the people listed, who has the closest bond with Michael?"  
"Me again, duh."

Keyla jumped in,"Perfect, now pause!" Tilly nodded," Out of the people listed who has Michael been actively avoiding?"  
"..Mila.?"  
"Uhuh, and who, out of the people listed, has gone out of her way, above and beyond to make sure Mila feels welcome since she joined Disco?"  
"...me again. But I always do that! With everyone not just Mila."  
"Which is wonderful and fantastic and great and we love you for it! Now plug in your variables."

"You're saying that because I've been spending time with Mila..Michael has been going down to engineering more-"  
"And" Kayla added, "that with no new info coming in she has no logical reason to do so."  
"You're accusing Michael Burnham of making an emotional decision?!"  
"She sure is!" Owo replied excitedly. Tilly was so close! "What emotion would cause people to become territorial?"  
"Half of them."

Keyla sat up and grabbed Tilly's hand, "Solve for X." 

After a moment of thinking, "Jealous?" She grinned sarcastically, "You think Michael is jealous."  
Keyla clapped, "You've got one line that forms X, now what's the other?"  
Tilly's grin drops,"Oh- oh my god wait you're serious? How even- Wait you can't split X!"  
"Have you ever written an X? It takes two lines!"  
"Why-"  
"Because there's two emotions, Tilly." Owo said calmly. 

"So you think Michael's become territorial because she's jealous that I've been spending time with Mila."

Owo and Keyla shared a look. Then Owo replied, "That's the first half. If Michael is jealous of Mila, then what does that mean she feels about you?" 

Tilly thought for a moment, "That still doesn't make sense because Michael knows she's my best friend. Mila would never, could never- I'm making more friends not pulling away from her! And Michael has never behaved this way with anyone else I've gotten close to-"

Keyla leaned into Owo, "This may be a six step equation." "Please, no. My brain hurts and I already know what's going on." 

"I mean I would do anything to help Michael. I would die for Michael-"  
"Yes! That's -"  
"But I would die for you guys too! One does not discount the other and if that's what she thinks-" 

"But you don't want to make out with us." Keyla mumbled. Owo smirked. 

"I never said I- what does that have to do with anything?!"  
Owo chuckled, "We're just trying to help you close in on the second emotion in play." 

"I- Okay yes. Michael is attractive and smart and funny when she lets herself be and so thoughtful and kind and detail oriented and-"  
"Detail oriented?"  
"Shut up. The point is, yes. Michael is great. Amazing. Wonderful. That doesn't mean that she-"  
"But it could mean she-"  
"But it doesn't-"  
"What if it does mean that she-"  
"And what if it doesn't?!"

Owo and Keyla went quiet as Tilly continued, softer this time, staring at her hands in her lap,"What if she doesn't? 'What if, what if'. We could be seeing something that isn't there. And I- I'm not ready to risk it. I can't risk that. Michael is my best friend. Jeopardizing that isn't an option. Definitely not now."

Keyla got up from the floor and sat on Tilly's other side, effectively squishing Tilly between her couch mates. 

"We aren't saying you should do anything to change your relationship with Michael. And we," Keyla held Owo's hand across Tilly's lap," for damn sure know how scary that crap can be. Especially if you're not ready." 

Owo continued for her, "We also know that, with your feelings and Michael acting the way that she has been, it's not impossible that she feels your bond too."

"I like that. Bond." Tilly chuckled a little.  
"And guess what else?" Causing Tilly to look up at Owo,"The bond you two have is so strong that most of us can already see it."  
"Wha-!"  
"That's not a bad thing." Owo stopped her and Keyla jumped in, "How else could Reno have figured it out?"

Tilly looked between the two of them, "Okay, but what am I supposed to do about it? If Michael is feeling territorial over our bond and if she does feel threatened by Mila- and as I'm saying this out loud it sounds ridiculous."

"That doesn't make it any less of a possibility." Owo stated. Keyla handled the first half of Tilly's question, "Then be there for them. Both of them. Talk to Michael and see how she's feeling after their lunch. This isn't something to worry about, just something to be aware of going forward." 

Owo had a realization and looked at Keyla,"Why do all of our solutions end with 'talk to them'?"  
"Because we're a ship full of the most open hearted, selectively guarded, traumatized people in the galaxy."  
Tilly laughed, "That was literally my advice to Mila this morning about the whole lunch thing!" 

'This Morning.?' "Computer, Time?" Owo asked.  
The response was instant," It is currently fourteen hundred hours."

"Oh shit! I'm supposed to be on the holodeck running drills!" In the time it took Tilly to make her statement, she'd jumped up from the coach and exited their quarters.

As the doors closed behind Tilly they heard, "Thank you! Love you guys!" 

"Well that was fun and not at all a roller coaster."  
Owo stood up and walked to the door,"I think we'd better follow our 'selectively guarded' friend out of here. We're supposed to be on the bridge n-"  
"Shit!" Keyla tried to stand up and run out, but the coffee table got the better of her. Once she'd righted herself she sprinted out after the redhead. 

"Ha! Emotional whiplash and bruised shins. Yep, it's Tuesday."


End file.
